


Не разбив породы, сталь не выплавить

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, not Natalie Manning frendly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Очередной день в неотложке Медицинского Центра Чикаго начинается как обычно — сдержанной суетой и толпой пациентов.Кроме того, что доктор Холстед опаздывает на смену вот уже практически на три часа.[АУ после 2х14 и 2х15]
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Hank Voight, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 5





	1. Не разбив породы, сталь не выплавить

**Author's Note:**

> АУ после 2х14 и 2х15, события учитываются избирательно. Написано на авторскому хэдканону без учета третьего сезона.

Всё начинается задолго до той огромной аварии, но находит развязку в тот страшный день. 

Мальчики из минивэна, Джош и Браен, и ситуация с дефицитом крови из-за бури оказываются последним клином в трещину, и остаётся лишь ударить, чтобы камень раскололся. 

***

По всей больнице — и по отделению неотложки особенно — снует огромное количество людей. Медикаменты, кровь, расходные материалы и инструменты — снабжение спешит заполнить дыры в запасах. Вечер и последующая ночь вышли тяжёлыми, персонал устал, и люди рады чуть отвлечься на монотонную рутину вроде раскладывания коробок с салфетками или описи поступивших препаратов, даже если от этого усталость становится тупой и какой-то липкой. Не помогают ни забористый кофе из ординаторской врачей неотложки, ни особые кофейные зёрна Сары. Примечательно, что у Сары нет сил даже возмущаться многочисленным покушениям на её запасы и на тот факт, что это, вообще-то, не кофейные зёрна.

В этой суете и общем вареве усталости и эмоционального выгорания сидящая за больничным компьютером Эйприл подтверждает верность вносимых данных, откладывает очередную карту и пытается размять шею. Мэгги в последнее время носится с ней и неодобрительно качает головой каждый раз, стоит Эйприл поднять что-то тяжелее пары пакетов для капельниц. А уж какие страшные глаза она делает, когда видит, как Секстон помогает переносить пациента с каталки! Вот и в этот раз Эйприл достаются бумажки. Но малышка внутри неё согласно пинает маму ножкой (или ручкой) пару раз и затихает, так что медсестре приходится смириться и устроиться поудобней. В голове в тот момент снова мелькает мысль, что Тейт, может, ошибается на счёт вида спорта, но на счет предрасположенности к нему ребёнка — точно нет.

Сейчас прошло уже около получаса, и Эйприл хочется пить. Но до сестринской далеко, а Уилл всегда, когда на смене, держит для неё стакан с приятно теплой водой. Остатки туберкулёза уже не доставляют проблем, но наседка-Холстед всё равно приглядывает за ней, теперь оправдываясь беременностью. Странно, что он младший брат.

В приемном покое куча народу занимается делами или снуёт туда-сюда с коробками-пакетами-каталками, поэтому постепенно набирающие громкость голоса из ординаторской неотложки вымотанная Эйприл замечает лишь подойдя к самой комнате. Матовое изнутри стекло стен отражает лишь её саму, но сквозь более прозрачную дверь видны два силуэта, и уж эту чуть сутулящуюся спину в белом, ушитом в поясе медицинском халате Эйприл узнает где угодно.

Она замирает у двери, не решаясь войти, слышит второй голос — женский, и тут же видит, с кем ругается Уилл: напротив него, скрестив руки на груди, стоит доктор Мэннинг.

Оба не замечают случайного свидетеля, а значит ссора уже зашла очень и очень далеко. Голоса становятся всё громче, и не желающая знать подробности, а уж тем более — вмешиваться, Эйприл слышит всё очень четко.

— Ты ревешь над своими пациентами, носишься с ними и просишь помощи, но затем игнорируешь все мои предложения и делаешь по-своему, а после — швыряешься обвинениями или опять прибегаешь за помощью.

— Я узнаю мнение другого врача и понимаю, что мой вариант подходит в конкретной ситуации больше, и я...

— Нет, Натали, это не так. В начале ты полагаешься на свои первые впечатления, затем сквозь свои убеждения делаешь неверные выводы, а потом бросаешься из крайности в крайность! Сколько раз ты вызвала органы опеки за последние месяцы?

— Но мои пациенты — дети! 

— Ты сама выбрала педиатрию.

— И что значит «делаю неверные выводы»? 

— То и..

— Когда это я ошибалась?!

— Да постоянно! — срывается Холстед. — Забыла про девочку с пережатой у желудка веной? Что случилось бы, если бы тебя не ткнули носом, что это не анорексия из-за сверхконтроля матери? 

— Что здесь происходит? — раздаётся совсем рядом. Эйприл поворачивает голову и видит Мэгги и мисс Гудвин. 

У двери собирается привлеченная голосами публика, люди со всего отделения начинают оборачиваться. Эйприл понимает, что лавину пересудов уже не остановить.

— А та трехмесячная малышка? — продолжает Холстед, который не видит, что творится у него за спиной. — Мать увезли в наручниках, и только потом ты соизволила взглянуть на её историю болезни!

— Врачи при выписке просмотрели!

— Ты тоже врач! Думай, а не гоняйся за призраками, делай, а не жди до последнего, и никогда! Никогда не сваливай вину на других!

— Оу, так это ты теперь у нас крутой врач? — Мэннинг переходит на крик. — С невыплаченным студенческим займом и несколькими судебными исками ещё до начала основной практики? Да если бы не я, у тебя бы уже отобрали лицензию за реанимацию пациента с отказом!

Уилл дергается, как от удара, спина каменеет. Эйприл с ужасом смотрит на поджавшую губы Натали, которая явно не собирается извиняться. Персонал у двери изумленно замирает — та история получилась громкой, но все помнят, как отчаянно Уилл пытался спасти женщину и как тяжело переживал её смерть. Никто из них даже не думал вспоминать эту историю, не то что обвинять чём-то Холстеда, который каждый божий день делал всё возможное и так часто — невозможное.

— Разрешите, — раздаётся рядом ещё один знакомый голос, и протиснувшийся сквозь толпу доктор Роудс решительно открывает дверь в ординаторскую.

— Уилл, — зовет он мужчину по имени, но Холстед даже не поворачивает головы, в упор смотря на Натали. По его скулам бегают желваки, но Мэннинг лишь демонстративно скрещивает руки на груди и с вызовом смотрит в ответ.

В образовавшейся паузе никто из зрителей не смеет даже громко дышать. Эйприл зажимает себе ладонями рот, дабы не начать наезжать на Мэннинг, настолько грубо перешедшею на личности. Замирает и Роудс, протянувший руку к Холстеду, но не успевший коснуться.

— Тогда меня остановила не ты, — глухо отвечает Уилл.

— А кто? Роудс? — презрительно кривит губы Натали, превращая красивое лицо в уродливую маску. — Как ты думаешь, кто ему сказал? Он же Роудс, наш любитель погеройствовать!

— По крайней мере, он смог найти слова.

— Найти слова? Да тебе слово ласковое скажи, и ты завиляешь хвостом как собака!

Холстед снова дергается, как от удара, и сжимает зубы.

— Знаешь, — глухо начинает он, — у меня не так много людей, о которых я забочусь. 

Мэннинг лишь дергает точеной бровью. 

— И только что стало на одного меньше, — твёрдо заканчивает Уилл. 

Повернувшись, он видит ошарашенное лицо Роудса, Эйприл с зажатым ладонями ртом у открытой настеж двери и притихшую толпу за ней, но лишь опускает глаза, широкими шагами выходит из ординаторской и идет в сторону лифтов, не оборачиваясь. Толпа спешно расступается, люди шокировано переглядываются, а Роудс, мельком взглянув на Мэннинг, кивает Гудвин и бросается следом за Холстедом, зовя того по имени.

Натали смотрит на толпу, дёргает подбородком и поворачивается к шкафчикам. Шэрон отмирает, закрывает дверь в ординаторскую и просит всех расходиться и возвращаться к работе. Мэгги приходится громко повторить просьбу, добавив стали в голос.

Дверь ординаторскую вновь открывается, и на пороге появляется уже одетая Натали с сумкой на плече.

— Всего доброго, — бросает она, поправляет сумку на плече и выходит прочь.

— Доктор Чарльз, — обращается Шэрон к стоящему чуть в отдалении главе психиатрии.

— Не сейчас, — тут же отвечает Дэниэл. — Но после — обязательно. Пусть остынут.

— Хорошо, — кивает Гудвин.

— Может, перевести их на разные смены? — подаёт голос стоящая чуть за спиной наставника Сара.

— А это неплохая идея, доктор Риз, — отзывается Чарльз.

— Я этим займусь, — решительным тоном говорит Локвуд.

— Мэгги, — тут же спохватывается Шэрон, — я знаю, что ты очень тепло относишься к доктору Холстеду, но, прошу — без фанатизма, — выделяет она голосом последнюю фразу.

— Я поняла, — отвечает старшая медсестра. — Сразу же займусь этим и отправлю вам на подпись.

— Хорошо. — Гудвин кивком отпускает всех и вздыхает.

— Тяжёлое окончание тяжёлого дня? — спокойный тон Дэниэла звучит немного неожиданно.

— Да уж, — невесело смеется Шэрон в ответ.

***

Сплетню про поссорившихся Мэннинг и Холстеда обсасывают долго. И только Мэгги, Эйприл, Дорис и Джен из психиатрии знают: Коннор догнал тогда Уилла уже на крыше, коротко о чём-то переговорил и ушёл, оставив того в одиночестве. Правда, Холстед после этого пробыл совсем недолго. То, что уехали они вместе на машине Роудса, видела добрая треть персонала, но про крышу медсёстры неотложки молчат и едва ли не клянутся делать это впредь. Джен же слишком долго работает с доктором Чарльзом, чтобы пускать сплетни о таком.

Тогда следующую смену Холстед приехал тоже вместе с Роудсом, и пусть не сиял, но расстроенным не выглядел. Не выглядит он так и сейчас, работает как раньше — с полной самоотдачей. Натали так и работает в другой смене, и их редкие встречи ограничиваются сухими и сдержанными приветствиями. Это и рождает всё новые витки слухов, но ни Холстед, ни Мэннинг особого внимания этому не придают. Больные поступают и выписываются, медцентр продолжает работать, жизнь идёт дальше.

Потом в самом криминальном городе мира объявляется очередной маньяк, и в один прекрасный день всё летит кувырком.

***

Тяжело выходя из дремы наркоза после процедуры, Эйприл понимает, что кроме пульсометра на указательном пальце, за руку её кто-то держит. Чужие ладони большие и тёплые, явно не женские — ладошка Эйприл в них едва не утопает.

На какое-то мгновение ей кажется, что это Тэйт, но его бы не пустили до того, как она проснулась. С одной стороны — ей очень хочется, чтобы он был рядом. С другой — Эйприл понятия не имеет, что ему сказать. Ей хочется остаться одной, забыть про свой стальной характер и просто побыть слабой женщиной. Она потеряла ребёнка — имеет же она право свернуться калачиком на больничной койке и поплакать в одиночестве? 

В конце концов, она решает открыть глаза хотя бы ради того, чтобы узнать личность своей сиделки. Может, это Ноа? Тогда может получиться надавить сестринским авторитетом и выгнать братца из палаты.

Эйприл немного приподнимает веки, и сквозь посленаркозную муть пытается разглядеть своего визитёра. На человеке действительно докторский халат, но это не смотрящий на нее оленьими глазами Ноа — у койки, уставившись в больничный планшет и привычно чуть сгорбившись, сидит Уилл. 

Эйприл чудом не вздрагивает.

Ну конечно, как она могла забыть. Уилл всегда приглядывает за всеми медсестрами приёмного, а с Эйприл вообще носится как наседка — не только из-за беременности и туберкулёза. Первое время, когда Холстед только переводится из Нью-Йорка, им всем это в диковинку, но потом девчонкам приходится осадить его — Уилл порывается запретить им таскать баллоны и тяжелые коробки с препаратами для капельниц. Тогда ещё ординатор Холстед немного обижается, но упрёк принимает и в работу медсестер больше не лезет, взамен начиная приглядывать за ними и вне больницы. Поначалу сторонившись, они все быстро понимают, что тот просто искренне хороший парень и ничего не требует взамен: однажды Уилл застает рыдающую в убираемой палате Дорис. Та никак не может отойти после разрыва с мужем, грязно обвинившем её во всех грехах. Холстед тогда подставил плечо рыдающей женщине, выслушал, не проронив ни слова, подал марлевую салфетку за неимением под рукой обычных бумажных, а когда смущенная донельзя Дорис успокоилась и попыталась убежать, Уилл осторожно обнял её, принёс кофе, жестом фокусника выудил из кармана халата маленькую шоколадку, договорился о подмене Дорис, а после смены пошел и начистил рожу бывшему муженьку. 

Когда Дорис рассказывает остальным сестрам неотложки, что случилось, реакция у всех одинакова: шок. Слава Богу, не появляется проблем, и бывший Дорис не заявляет никуда. Впрочем, потом быстро выясняется, почему: наличие брата-бывшего рейнджера, работающего в отделе самого Хэнка Войта — это что-то вроде огромного знака «Не влезай, убьёт».

Судачат об этом долго, но потом медсёстры и сами начинают приглядывать за младшим Холстедом. Уилл помнит их всех вторые имена, дни рождения, знаком с их семьями или родителями, может помочь с мебелью, детьми, ревнивыми бывшими — к нему можно просто придти поплакать. Вздыхают только, что не могут подыскать ему достойную пару: Уилл смотрит на доктора Мэннинг, а та всё крутит хвостом.

Но после той безобразной ссоры в утро после снежного бурана становится ясно — искать надо не среди медперсонала. Истории с фармоконсультанткой Зои и Ниной из отдела патологий это только подтверждают, и они ослабляют напор. Вторая половинка Уилла непременно найдётся, а пока немного бескорыстной любви может получить каждая.

Натали медсёстры не трогают, сохраняя достаточно дружеские отношения, пусть и без прежней теплоты. Та кажется вполне счастливой с Кларком, и даже ни разу не набожная Дорис, изначально враждебней всех настроеная к Натали, машет рукой, приговаривая: «Бог ем в помощь».

Эйприл в Бога не верит, но просить помощи и прощения у высших сил не стесняется. Что-то такое там наверху всё равно есть, и сейчас ей кажется, что это что-то и послало Холстеда к её больничной койке.

Хотя причем тут высшие силы, — думает Эйприл, когда Уилл тепло улыбается и убирает планшет подальше, едва замечает, что она очнулась.

Он сам — самая что ни наесть прекрасная и светлая сила, — думает Эйприл, видя его улыбку, крепче вцепляется в большую мужскую ладонь и позволяет себе расплакаться.

Мэгги приходит через полчаса, за ней в палату заходит Шэрон. Уилл крепко сжимает плечо Эйприл в жесте поддержки, не решаясь обнять при начальстве, и ретируется, отмахиваясь от тихого «спасибо».

Через несколько дней Эйприл выходит на работу, окунаясь в привычную круговерть отделения неотложной помощи. Через несколько недель — расстаётся с Тейтом, не в силах поддерживать треснувшие после потери ребёнка отношения. Через несколько месяцев — отвечает взаимностью Итану.

А потом случается то, что ещё несколько лет будет сниться в кошмарах и Эйприл, и Мэгги, и всем остальным.

***

Очередной день в неотложке Медицинского Центра Чикаго начинается как обычно — сдержанной суетой и толпой пациентов.

Кроме того, что доктор Холстед опаздывает на смену вот уже практически на три часа.

Это очень странно для Уилла. Он не предупреждал, а попытки дозвониться не приносят успеха — безукоризненно вежливый, бездушный голос оператора каждый раз сообщает, что аппарат абонента выключен.

Спустившаяся в неотложку ещё в самом начале смены Шэрон хмуро просматривает текущие сводки с рабочего планшета, не покидая отделение и то и дело отрываясь и поглядывая на телефон. Замену Холстеду они вызвали — доктор Суэйзи из третьей смены оказался не против выйти из отпуска на пару дней раньше, и уже осматривает пациента во второй терапии, но в целом пациентов немного и утро получается довольно спокойным, даже тихим.

Слух о невышедшем на смену Холстеде разносится быстро. Персонал кучкуется по углам, обсасывая новую сплетню и гадая, какая девица могла так укатать Мистера Само Обаяние приемного отделения Чикаго Мед. Даже Чарльз и Риз спускаются вниз и остаются не столько для помощи пациентам, сколько для отвлечения внимания медсестёр: Мэгги, Эйприл и Дорис выглядят озабоченно и каждые полчаса безрезультатно пытаются дозвониться до Уилла из укромного уголка. Локвуд кусает губы, и на осуждающий взгляд Шэрон на неположенный на посту личный телефон только качает головой и говорит: 

— Сердце у меня не на месте.

Лицо Гудвин чуть проясняется, складка меж бровей не исчезает, но понимание светится в глазах.

Через три часа и пятнадцать минут с начала смены Шэрон поднимается наверх — дела не ждут.

Через четыре с половиной часа после начала смены в неотложке наступают странные минуты затишья. 

В этот же момент телефон в руке вернувшейся зачем-то в приемное отделение Шэрон начинает звонить. Она прерывает на полуслове разговор с Мэгги, хмурится, видя на экране входящий вызов от Хэнка Войта, и спешно берет трубку, отходя в сторону на пару шагов. 

Сердце Эйприл отчего-то пропускает удар. Рассматривающий рядом карту пациента на экране планшета Итан словно прочитывает её мысли:

— Такое же ощущение, как перед артобстрелом, — мрачно говорит он и поясняет на обращенный к нему взгляд Сары. — Словно затишье перед бурей.

В руках Мэгги пищит входящим вызовом пульт, разрывая повисшее напряжение. Сара передергивает плечами, будто пытаясь что-то с себя стряхнуть. Ни разу не набожная Эйприл, чувствуя какое-то нехорошее дежавю, порывается помолиться высшим силам, но не успевает даже начать.

Потому что Шэрон и Мэгги разом поворачиваются друг к другу, бледнея на глазах. Долг старшей медсестры на доли мгновения берет верх над растущим шоком, тем более, что Хэнк все ещё что-то говорит в трубке не менее шокированной Шэрон.

— У нас “Багдад”: жертва вооруженного нападения, мужчина, без сознания, множественные порезы, рваные раны, ушибы, кровотечение, — объявляет она, неверяще глядя на пульт, а потом сглатывает, втягивает воздух и продолжает. — Это доктор Холстед.

Замершая на время объявления поступающего приемная останавливается совсем. Так, что становится слышно глухой голос Войта в телефоне Гудвин.

— Шэрон, — начинает Хэнк, и что-то в его голосе заставляет главу больницы очнуться.

— Секунду, — она бросает нетипичное для себя слово в трубку и едва не рявкает, обращаясь к замершим подчиненным. — Пострадавший доктор Холстед не повод стоять столбами! Готовьтесь к приему пациента.

Напряжение не исчезает, но неотложка приходит в движение. Войт в трубке хмыкает одобряюще, но всё равно слишком напряженно.

— Да, Хэнк, — Шэрон возвращается к разговору.

— Шэрон, — он снова обращается к ней по имени и делает паузу.

И, чёрт возьми, это предвестник бури в восемь баллов, если вы довольно хорошо знаете Хэнка Войта.

— Не томи, Хэнк. 

— Это не совсем вооружённое нападение, — начинает Войт, явно оттягивая неизбежное. 

Шэрон добавляет шторму ещё балл и упрекающе-предупреждающе просит:

— Хэнк.

Тот, наконец, сдается.

— Слышала про Любителя Рыжих?

— О, Господи, — ошеломленно выдыхает она. 

Любитель Рыженьких — именно так пресса окрестила очередного маньяка, объявившегося на улицах Чикаго. Маньяк орудовал почти год, выбирал исключительно природных рыжеволосых обоих полов. Жертв — по крайней мере, обнаруженных — было немного, но даже от минимальных подробностей, так или иначе просочившихся в прессу, кровь стыла в жилах.

— Он?.. — не в силах продолжить фразу, спрашивает она.

— Да, — честно отвечает Хэнк, — невооруженным глазом видно.

Шэрон приваливается к краю стола, не в силах что-то сказать.

— Дело мы забрали себе, — дав ей несколько секунд, продолжает Хэнк. — Из парамедиков приехали Цезарь с напарницей, они болтать не будут. С Холстедом его брат, Антонио и Рузек, плюс я отправил парочку патрульных. 

— Я распоряжусь насчет охраняемой палаты, — тяжело бросает Гудвин, собираясь с мыслями.

— Шэрон, — снова зовёт её по имени Хэнк. — Он жив. Мы не успели добраться до этого сукиного сына, но младший Холстед жив. Займитесь им, а мы уж постараемся, чтобы подонок получил по заслугам.

— Договорились, Хэнк.

Системный сигнал окончания звонка тонет в сигнале с подъезда для скорых: через прозрачный пластик видны распахнутые задние двери спецмашины и санитар, помогающий парамедикам вытаскивать каталку. 

Командный голос Мэгги раздаётся по отделению, путь до определенной пациенту четвертой хирургии мгновенно пустеет. Шэрон мысленно прикидывает фронт работ, тянется набрать администратора клиники для распоряжений, как мимо проносится иссиня-черная тень. За испуганным вскриком кого-то из сестер раздаётся «Коннор, стой!» голосом доктора Чоя, и Шэрон Гудвин, бессменный глава Чикаго Мед, сталь, кремень и сам профессионализм в любое время суток, с трудом подавляет желание в сердцах выматериться.

Потому что за прошедшие с момента получения шокирующих новостей — сколько, две, три? — минуты, не нашлось ни мгновения, чтобы вспомнить о Роудсе и разговоре, состоявшемся в её кабинете пару месяцев назад.

***

Если смотреть чисто с технической стороны зрения, Адам по габаритам превосходит Джея. Но бывших рейнджеров не бывает, две командировки в Ирак бесследно не проходят, и скрутить Рузека старший Холстед может секунд за двадцать, если не меньше. Адам — не Антонио с его длинным боксёрским стажем, огромным опытом уличных драк и бессменным авторитетом в глазах Джея. И не Войт, который может бросить взгляд и пару слов, а ощущается это — словно тебя закатали в асфальт.

Поэтому сидеть у палаты младшего брата Джея, попавшего в лапы одного из жесточайших маньяков последних годов и чудом оставшегося в живых, после бессонной ночи лихорадочных поисков, когда сам Джей сидит рядышком — это тот ещё аттракцион. Они взялись за пропажу всем отделом, отрабатывая все зацепки и носясь среди ночи и утра едва ли не по всему Чикаго: Джей забил тревогу практически сразу. Помог и тот факт, что Уилл — врач, никогда не отключающий телефон и всегда готовый выйти на смену и помочь экстренных случаях.

Радует только одно — Джей всё это время тоже не спал. Самому Адаму повезло чуть больше: он, Кевин и Ким обшарили все обозначенные закоулки, и, пока остальные трясли информаторов, Олински разрешил им вздремнуть пару часов, а после их подняли уже штурмовать установленный дом. Ну и то, как старший Холстед, вошедший в режим берсерка, на голом адреналине выбил все двери без тарана и выдрал крепления цепей из стены. Выглядело красиво — и страшно. 

Страшнее было только состояние Уилла, в котором они его нашли. Никогда ещё Рузеку, уже столько повидавшему, кровь не казалась настолько красной. Они даже не знали, можно ли его передвигать, только убедились, что живой. Потом примчались парамедики — слава Богу, экипаж знакомый и опытный, и Адама с Антонио Хэнк отрядил сопровождать машину до больницы.

Так Рузек и оказывается на диванчике около приватной палаты отделения интенсивной терапии Чикаго Мед вместе с Холстед-бомбой под боком. Когда у Джея рванет, и тот помчится рвать подонка, сотворившего такое с его братом, на мельчайшие клочки, Адам не знает, но подозревает, что скоро. Надеется только, что это не случится, пока Антонио отошел за кофе из автомата — довольно дрянным, но все равно бодрящим. 

Джей, тем временем, хоть и ощущается, как пережатая пружина, выглядит непомерно уставшим. Сидит, опустив голову и сгорбившись, на диванчике напротив, потому как в палату к Уиллу ещё никого не пускают. Как и полицейские, и пожарные — врачи своих не бросают, и Адам уверен, что физически Уиллу ничего не грозит, ну, не считая шрамов, конечно. 

Но вот остальное…

Адам не глуп и не слеп. Он — коп, и очень тесно работает с самыми разными людьми: от наркодилеров и проституток до спасателей и общественных деятелей, от нищих и бездомных до отупевших от роскоши детей богатеньких родителей и холеных политиков. ПТСР — такая штука, которая выкидывает коленца, не считаясь с желаниями людей и реалиями их жизни. Сможет ли младший Холстед это пережить и каким останется после этих событий — не знает никто.

Пока придется решать проблемы по мере их возникновения. К примеру, уговорить Джея хоть немного вздремнуть — если не дома, так хоть в какой-нибудь палате, или машине, или любой другой горизонтальной или просто мало-мальски пригодной для сна поверхности.

— Джей, — начинает Адам и невольно осекается, когда Холстед открывает глаза и переводит на него взгляд — мутный и стеклянный.

Раз начал — доводи до конца, — учил его Эл, и Адам продолжает:

— Тебе бы поспать, дружище.

Джей только блекло усмехается.

— Не думаю, что смогу заснуть, пока этот... уебок где-то там.

— Понимаю. Хотя бы прими душ и переоденься, — предлагает Адам альтернативу, бросая взгляд на заляпанные бурыми разводами, когда-то светло-серые джинсы. На тёмной куртке пятен не видно, с рук и лица Джей всё смыл, как только за каталкой с Уиллом закрылись двери операционной.

— Рузек дело говорит, — раздаётся хриплый голос Войта. 

Адам поворачивается на звук и видит целую толпу, сразу замечая за спиной сержанта Антонио с двумя бумажными стаканчиками — очевидно, обещанный кофе. Рядом с Войтом идет глава Чикаго Мед мисс Гудвин, за ней — несколько врачей и медсестра, все лица, так или иначе, смутно знакомы Адаму; замыкают группу пара патрульных в форме. Где-то среди толпы мелькает макушка Берджесс, а сосредоточенное лицо Этвотера возвышается над всеми.

В достаточно широком пустом коридоре как-то разом становится многолюдно.

— Давай-давай, — обращается Антонио к Холстеду, выныривая из-за плеча Войта и вручая Рузеку приятно горячий стаканчик. — Освежись, если сможешь — поспи. Не сможешь — приезжай сразу в участок. Кевин с Ким тебя заменят здесь.

— Вам действительно стоит отдохнуть, мистер Холстед, — поддерживает Антонио мисс Гудвин, пусть её голос едва заметно дрожит, произнося обращение. — Ваш брат успешно перенес операцию, стабилен и проспит ещё как минимум несколько часов.

— Ладно, — сдается Джей и трет серое от напряжения, усталости и тревоги лицо. — Только сразу сообщите, как Уилл очнется.

— Конечно, старик, даже не сомневайся в этом, — треплет его по плечу Доусон. — Давай, Рузек тебя подкинет.

Адам кивает и делает глоток кофе — тот оказывается не растворимой бурдой из автомата, а вполне прилично сваренным зерновым. Видимо, из кабинета Гудвин, чтобы Адаму хватило сил доставить Джея домой.

— Могу я хотя бы его мельком увидеть? — уже практически отошедший от дверей палаты Джей неожиданно разворачивается и умоляющим взглядом смотрит на Гудвин. Суровая глава больницы смягчается.

— Можете, — кивает она, однако строгим голосом отмечает, — но только пару минут.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Джей, в пару шагов достигает дверей палаты и проскальзывает внутрь.

Рядом с Рузеком неожиданно возникает Олински. Адам вздрагивает — как Эл здесь оказался, неужели он не заметил его в толпе?

— Если Джей уснет, отдохни и ты, — негромко говорит Эл, внимательно смотря на него. — Горшочек должен варить, а не булькать пустым нутром.

Рузек спешно делает глоток кофе побольше, пытаясь помочь мозгам, завязывающимся в узел в попытке осмыслить очередное непонятное выражение от старшего детектива. Олински же, черт бы побрал его проницательность и годы опыта, только лукаво улыбается и хлопает Рузека по плечу. Тот было собирается открыть рот и попросить просто объяснить ему, как из палаты выходит Джей.

— Тебе пора, — все так же негромко говорит Эл, и Адаму не остается ничего другого, как следовать за старшим Холстедом на парковку.

***

Когда твоя работа сопряжена с высоким риском для жизни — рано или поздно вырабатывается особое чутьё.

У кого-то оно от рождения острое. Кому-то приходится его развивать. И если ты рискуешь жизнью на своей работе, то чем лучше эта "чуйка", чем чаще она срабатывает — тем больших высот ты добиваешься.

Даже если твоя работа подразумевает риск для чужих жизней — например, если ты врач или парамедик — это особое чутье, которое иногда принимают за интуицию, все равно вырабатывается.

Но ещё у каждого человека есть своя собственная особая интуиция, связанная отнюдь не с работой. Она помогает нам найти того самого человека, с которым можно будет остаться до конца. Она часто говорит нам, стоит ли продолжать недавнее знакомство с новым человеком. Она начинает бить тревогу, если кто-то из близких попал в беду.

Многие скажут: чушь. Другое множество — правда. 

По сути, правых и неправых здесь нет. Просто кто-то к этой внутренней интуиции и её голосу прислушивается, кто-то — нет, и о случившемся с их близкими они узнают после входящего звонка или — что куда хуже — от человека в форме.

Коннор — врач, кардиохирург. Он доверяет своему докторскому чутью, да и обычной человеческой интуиции не лишен. Именно эта интуиция начинает бить непонятную самому Коннору тревогу практически сразу, как за Уиллом закрывается дверь его, Коннора, квартиры.

Которая не так давно стала их общей.

Они пришли к этому не сразу, сложности есть до сих пор, но, всё-таки, решение съехаться, даже несмотря на довольно шаткий статус их отношений, по прошествии двух месяцев выглядит всё логичнее.

Уилл уходит на традиционные братские посиделки с пивом и просмотром записи очередного матча "Блэкхокс". Коннор не провожает его — чувства к друг другу они выражают по другому. В известность об изменившемся статусе их отношений поставлены только Джей, который по большей части сам догадался, и мисс Гудвин, как глава больницы, в которой они оба работают. Они не то чтобы это скрывают — скорее не афишируют, поскольку по большей части просто сами ещё не совсем свыклись с новым статусом друг для друга.

Роудс гасит лампы в прихожей и устраивается поудобней с журналом в руках. Лейтан назначил его на операцию послезавтра — довольно интересный случай, — и посоветовал несколько статей по теме. Коннор отгоняет непонятные ощущения и сосредотачивается на тексте.

Через какое-то время ему звонят. Голос Джея на другом конце метафорического провода с ощутимым ехидством в голосе интересуется, отпустил ли Коннор Уилла погулять, или бедному старшему брату придется выпить всё пиво и съесть всю пиццу самому? Роудс замирает, тревога в груди возвращается. 

В разговоре повисает пауза.

— Коннор? — окликает его в трубке Джей. — Я что, опять _не вовремя_ позвонил?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — отвечает Коннор, улыбаясь. Пару раз Джей звонил брату _действительно_ невовремя. — Я, вообще-то, дома один, Уилл уже ушёл к тебе.

— Ушёл? Когда?

Коннор бросает взгляд на наручные часы.

— Чуть менее часа назад? Точнее сказать не могу, не следил особо за временем, смотрел теорию по интересующему случаю и увлекся.

— Погоди, как час? — настораживается Джей.

Дорога до квартиры старшего Холстеда занимает полчаса, максимум — минут сорок, даже с учетом загруженности метро, которое в это время в этих районах города практически пустое. 

— Ты ему звонил? — серьёзно спрашивает Коннор.

— Он не ответил, я позвонил тебе, — так же серьезно отвечает Джей.

— Сейчас наберу его и перезвоню тебе.

— Принято, — по-военному отзывается Джей, и Коннор тут же сбрасывает звонок.

На первый вызов Уилл не отвечает. На второй подряд — тоже.

Коннор откладывает журнал, заставляет себя дойти до кухни и выпить воды. Тревога в груди растет и ширится, а после сообщения оператора о том, что аппарат абонента выключен — в ответ на третий звонок, — заполняет все внутренности.

Звонок Джею проходит не сразу: оператор сообщает, что в данный момент абонент разговаривает по другой линии.

— Что-то не так, — говорит Роудс сразу же, стоит только детективу взять трубку. — Ты же знаешь, он не выключает телефон.

— Знаю. Так, Коннор, выдохни пока. Я направляюсь в участок, попробую отследить последние звонки. — В трубке слышатся шуршание одежды и щелчки дверного замка. — Будем надеяться, что у него просто украли телефон. Если он вернется домой — позвони. 

— Ладно, — соглашается Коннор.

— В моей квартире есть городской телефон, и Уилл знает, где спрятан дубликат ключа. Так что если у него сел мобильник, а он сам посреди метро откачивает какую-нибудь старушку и ждет приезда парамедиков, то сможет сообщить, как доберется — либо ко мне, либо из больницы. — До Коннора доносится сигнал телефона Джея, следует пауза, затем Джей продолжает. — Так, мне звонит Антонио, надо ответить. Если я что-то узнаю — сообщу.

— Хорошо, до связи, — соглашается Коннор. 

Вызов завершается, экран смартфона гаснет. Роудс возвращается в комнату, цепляет раскрытый на середине статьи журнал, оставляет телефон на видном месте и вновь погружается в аспекты иссечения тканей на труднодоступных участках мышечной поверхности сердца.

Тревога все равно не желает уходить, пусть и немного успокаивается. Джей найдет брата. Не сможет сам — попросит помощи у коллег, а уж отдел Хэнка Войта поставит на уши весь Чикаго очень быстро, так что одному рыжему недоразумению ростом шесть футов и два дюйма лучше найтись ещё быстрее.

Коннор фыркает на пришедший на ум каламбур, чуть меняет позу и продолжает чтение, но незаметно для себя соскальзывает в сон — тревожный, неглубокий, липкий. Он видит только странный желтый туман вокруг, плотный как слежавшаяся вата, слышит голос — это Уилл, и он зовет его, Коннора, но откуда доносится голос — понять невозможно. Коннор пытается бежать, озирается, оглядывается, пытается позвать — но из горла не вырывается ни звука. Коннор падает на колени, зажмуривается и кричит что есть силы:

— Уилл!!!

И просыпается от собственного крика.

Мобильник показывает больше двух часов до обычного будильника и короткое сообщение от Джея.

_"Телефон нашли у перекупщика"._

И ни слова о самом Уилле. Трубку телефона Джей не берет, второй звонок скидывает. Коннор откладывает аппарат, разминает затекшую от не самой удобной позы шею, щелкает кнопкой кофеварки и успевает сделать несколько глотков из чашки, как приходит ещё одно короткое смс: _"Задействовал все ресурсы. Работаем"_.

Тревога внутри Коннора бьёт набатом, после второго сообщения — ещё громче. Но у него через несколько часов начало смены и две плановых операции в первой половине дня, пусть не очень сложных, а Джей и его коллеги свое дело знают. Смывая с себя в душе пот и липкое марево неприятного сна, Коннор то и дело меняет температуру воды — с ледяной на почти кипяток и обратно, — пытаясь настроиться на рабочий лад и собрать всю тревогу и страх за Уилла в кулак.

Через пятнадцать минут и ещё одну чашку кофе он закрывает дверь квартиры и едет в ЧикагоМед, по дороге отправляя сообщение Джею.

В конце-концов, даже с сердцем не на месте, Коннор четко понимает, что помочь поискам Уилла он сейчас ничем не сможет, а на работе всегда есть на что отвлечься.

***

Так и происходит.

Коннор приезжает в больницу, оставляет в ординаторской кардиологии вещи, переодевается в хирургический костюм, и, едва успев поздороваться с коллегами и накинуть халат, тут же оказывается втянут в привычную больничную суету: обход, назначения, проверка и заполнение карт пациентов, указания сестрам, вызовы на консультацию в приемное и гастроэнтерологию, подготовка и проведение плановых операций.

Коннор готовится закрыть пациента, как одна из сестер просит его выйти, говоря, что это срочно, и что пациента пусть закрывает ассистент. Роудс оборачивается: у наблюдательного окна стоит доктор Лейтан и кивком подтверждает её слова. 

— Доктор Лейтан? — удивленно спрашивает Коннор, выходя из операционной. 

— Не хотел вмешиваться, пока вы не завершили свою часть работы, доктор Роудс, — это не привычный размеренный говор Лейтана, африканец явно старается говорить быстрее.

— Что-то случилось? — хмурится Коннор, так и не сняв перчатки.

— Думаю, случилось что-то у вас — на приемный пост кардиологии поступил звонок из полиции. Просили вас перезвонить детективу Джею Холстеду как можно скорее.

В операционной нет места эмоциям и лишним мыслям — это правило хирурга номер один. 

Но всё, чему нет места внутри, за её пределами набрасывается на тебя с головой.

Коннор сдирает с себя перчатки вместе с операционным халатом, маску и шапочку, спешно благодарит наставника, хватает телефон и вылетает в коридор, набирая Джея.

Тот поднимает трубку после первого же гудка.

И всё то, что ждало Коннора за пределами операционной, оказывается ничем по сравнению с тем, что обрушивается на него после сказанных пугающе ровным голосом слов.

В голове бьется только "Уилл". С седьмого этажа на первый Коннор летит по лестнице — ждать лифт кажется вечностью. В приемное он так же влетает, как безумный, едва уворачиваясь от вышедшей из-за угла медсестры — и мчится к ввозимой в отделение каталке. Кто-то, кажется Итан, его окликает, но ничто и никто сейчас не помешает Коннору добраться до этого человека — израненного, окровавленного, бессознательного. Рыжие вихры слиплись сосульками, на щеке наливается фиолетовым гематома, лицо белее мела. Даже веснушки побледнели и будто спрятались где-то глубоко внутри ненормально бледной кожи.

И кровь, много крови. Коннор навидался всякого за свою практику хирурга-травматолога, но сейчас вид крови приводит его в ужас.

— Уилл, — севшим голосом сипит он, пытаясь дотронуться до безвольной руки, и видит характерные следы вокруг запястий. Да, Джей рассказал ему, но разум человека пасует перед реальностью, с трудом веря в происходящее, и вбитые на подсознательный уровень навыки врача берут верх. Коннор нащупывает пульс на шее, слушая краем сознания скороговорку парамедиков и тянется к уже к своей шее за стетоскопом, как понимает, что его-то с собой у него нет. Он на мгновение отворачивается от каталки, пытаясь стащить стетоскоп с шеи подвернувшегося под руку брата Эйприл, как его ловят под локоть.

Это доктор Чарльз — держит его мягко, но цепко, и не скажешь, что добрый дядя-психиатр имеет столько сил. Рядом стоит один из санитаров, видимо для подстраховки.

— Доктор Роудс. Коннор! — Зовет его Чарльз. — Коннор, успокойтесь.

— Это же Уилл! — Немного беспомощно выдыхает тот, не пытаясь сопротивляться или вырваться — руки.

— Все хорошо, — отзывается Чарльз, аккуратно приобнимая и пытаясь развернуть Коннора спиной к палате, где суетятся сестры и слышатся команды Итана. — Ты же знаешь, доктор Чой позаботится о нем. Всё будет хорошо.

— Ваши мозгоправские штучки, доктор Чарльз? — зло и беспомощно цедит Коннор.

— Но ведь работают же, доктор Роудс, — мягко, но серьезно говорит в ответ Даниэл. — Как и наши врачи и медсестры.

Коннор только качает головой, не поворачивая головы от входа в палату и кусая губы.

— Он пропал ещё вчера, мы не сразу спохватились…

— Пойдемте, — предлагает Чарльз, — расскажете мне, станет легче вам. Да и время пройдет.

— Доктор Чарльз, — после глубокого вдоха-выдоха начинает Коннор. — Даю вам слово, что зайду к вам сразу же, как сделаю кое-что. Джей, брат Уилла, здесь, — поясняет он в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь. — Он не спал всю ночь, занимался поисками.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенный причиной, кивает Чарльз. — Но я вас жду.

— Обязательно, — обещает Коннор, трет лицо и идет к серому от усталости Джею.

***

Консилиум, посвященный состоянию Уилла, собирается в кабинете Гудвин как-то сам собой и умудряется не привлечь внимания. Конечно то, что Уилл стал жертвой маньяка, никто не озвучивал, но дураки у них не работают, и охота до сплетен среди скучных будней больницы рано или поздно поможет людям сложить два и два.

Коннор добивается права участия в этом консилиуме просто зайдя в кабинет и посмотрев разок на Гудвин.

Обсуждение едва начинается, как приносят результаты анализов.

Шэрон спрашивает, почему так долго. Парень-лаборант, недавно взятый на место Сары, под грозным взглядом главы Чикаго Мед съеживается и комкает в руках запечатанный конверт. Сейчас обычно раздражающая всех мера безопасности при лечении жертв и свидетелей преступлений с открытыми полицейскими расследованиями обеспечивает им конфиденциальность — парню просто нечего будет поведать охотникам до сплетен. 

Конечно, если не разболтают те, кто непосредственно делал анализы.

— Простите, мисс Гудвин, — лепечет лаборант, — проверяли всё несколько раз.

Присутствующие начинают переглядываться.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, можете идти, — отсылает парня Шэрон.

Содержимое конверта повергает в изумление их всех, кроме самого опытного нарколога больницы и всего Среднего Запада, доктора Руссо. 

— Я не удивлен, — говорит он, едва кинув взгляд на бумаги. — Это только подтверждает мои наблюдения. 

— Какие наблюдения? — хмурясь, спрашивает Коннор, и наконец, начинает изучать данные.

— Что изнасилования как такового не было. Принуждение к половому акту — да, травмы и ранения — безусловно, но, учитывая практически отсутствующие характерные повреждения.. соответствующих органов, — выкручивается из щекотливой темы мужчина, — я бы сказал, что пациент не подвергался сексуальному насилию. Посмотрите на результаты анализа на наркотики. 

— Рогипнол и скополамин? Это же… — выдыхает кто-то из хирургов, оперировавших Уилла. 

— Да, наркотики для изнасилований и грабежей, столь любимые на улицах. Дозы довольно большие, но показания в двух последних столбцах, — продолжает говорить Руссо, — говорят о том, что вводились наркотики в разное время и не сразу большой дозой. 

Коннор неверяще перечитывает строчки и цифры в графах бланков и не сдерживает облегченного вздоха. Нарколог тем временем вновь берет слово.

— Я сталкивался с такими случаями. Думаю, доктору Холстеду вкололи первую дозу куда—то в бедро или под лопатку в момент похищения, потом добавляли ещё, но четко выверенные дозы, зная, как действуют эти наркотики в сочетании. Уверен, что выводы полиции это подтвердят. 

— Подождите, — восклицает Итан, держа в руках один из бланков. — Часть крови на Уилле — не его?

— Порезы были очень глубокие и сильно кровили, — отмечает хирург. — Потеря крови массивная, но не смертельная. И крупные сосуды практически не были задеты, это верно. По большей части, мы просто зашили все ранения, никаких серьезных внутренних повреждений, как я уже и говорил сразу после операции.

— То есть получается, — подводит итог Шэрон, — что доктор Холстед не подвергался сексуальному насилию, только получил несколько десятков ударов ножом? 

— Насилие несомненно было. Скажем так — это был не самый деструктивный его вариант. И не просто ударов ножом — двадцать восемь ножевых ранений, сделанных с хирургической точностью. 

— Не удивлюсь, если хирургическим инструментом, — задумчиво отзывается Чой. — Я видел множество ножевых ранений, в том числе и во время службы — но обычным ножом так аккуратно и чисто сделать такое — тяжело. 

— Вы понимаете, что это значит? — с какой-то пугающей интонацией спрашивает Шэрон.

— Что Вам стоит позвонить сержанту Войту, — говорит доктор Чарльз. — Если этот человек не закончил свою работу… Даже Богу неизвестно, как он поступит.

***

После поступления Уилла в больницу проходит двенадцать часов, когда он, наконец, приходит в себя. Что, по сути, чудо — Руссо говорил, что после такой дикой смеси веществ в организме и потере крови, будет в порядке вещей, если тот проспит сутки.

Коннор ещё за пару часов до этого момента успевает закончить все дела в отделении кардио, но переодеваться и ехать домой не спешит, и вместо этого просит одного из патрульных помочь ему перетащить в палату Уилла кресло поудобнее. Стоит им закончить, как на пороге палаты карающим ангелом появляется Мэгги.

Локвуд вроде бы качает головой, но куда-то уходит и вновь появляется уже с пледом и подушкой в руках — для него, а вместо осуждения и призывов поехать домой внезапно Роудс получает объятия.

— Всё будет хорошо, — негромко говорит Мэгги, пока Коннор ошарашенно хлопает глазами, и отстраняется. — Уилл тот ещё упрямец, и скоро ты получишь своего парня назад.

— Прости, парня? 

— Не стройте из себя невинность, доктор Роудс, — с улыбкой тянет медсестра. 

Коннор как-то даже смущается.

— Так заметно?

— Мужчины! — фыркает Мэгги. — После сегодняшнего все догадаются, можно даже не скрывать. И кстати, раз теперь ваш статус практически объявлен официально, скажи: всё началось сразу как ты устроился сюда, но прояснилось только после того бурана?

— В целом да, так и было, но как?..

— Да-а-а! Эйприл должна мне двадцатку.

— Что вообще происходит? — не очень громко и делано недовольно, но всё же восклицает Коннор сквозь смех.

— Должность старшей сестры кому попало не дают, доктор Роудс, — назидательно говорит Мэгги, улыбаясь широко и немного ехидно. — А ещё силу женской дружбы многие недооценивают.

Коннор немного озадаченно хмурится.

— Джен, — после паузы в пару секунд констатирует он. Мэгги на это предположение лишь чуть поднимает бровь, продолжая улыбаться.

— Мы своих не сдаём, — парирует она.

Коннору остаётся лишь развести руками, тоже с улыбкой, но Мэгги сразу же меняется в лице и становится серьёзнее.

— Всё ведь не так плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд, да? 

Роудс тоже меняется в лице, у губ залегают горькие складки.

— Получается, что так, но непонятно, _каким_ он проснётся. Ты же сама всё знаешь, Мэгги.

— Всё будет хорошо, — снова говорит сестра, машинально произнося фразу так же, как говорит родственникам пациентов. Конечно, Коннор — больше чем просто какой-то случайный родственник несчастного. Он один из них — из большой семьи под названием «Чикаго Мед».

— Главное — чтобы он проснулся.

— Нет уж, пусть эта спящая красавица выспится, когда ещё такой шанс представится? — смеётся Мэгги, подходя к больничной кровати. Она привычно окидывает взглядом показатели на мониторах и, удостоверившись в хороших цифрах и аккуратно поправив несколько складок на больничном одеяле, отходит от койки.

— Ладно, я пойду. Не забудь сказать нам, когда он очнётся.

Отчего-то Мэгги не решается ещё раз обнять Коннора, лишь ободряюще улыбается напоследок и немного торопливо выходит из палаты, тщательно закрывая двери. Озадаченный Коннор только и успевает, что пару раз моргнуть, как от старшей сестры в помещении остаются лишь принесенные ею плед с подушкой да ощущение тепла внутри, несмотря на бушующие у Коннора в душе эмоции.

Роудс подтаскивает кресло поближе к больничной кровати (пусть это и небольшое нарушение) и садится, укрывая пледом ноги. Привычку так сидеть он подцепил у Уилла, и сейчас эта деталь тоже больно колет сердце. В голове крутятся какие-то отрывки и воспоминания, но разум не может зацепиться ни за один надолго. Среди калейдоскопа совместных моментов мелькает разговор с мисс Гудвин, как дверь в палату с тихим шорохом открывается и глава больницы появляется на пороге.

— Доктор Роудс, — приветствует его Шэрон.

— Мисс Гудвин, — кивает в ответ Коннор, как будто они не виделись несколько часов назад на посвященном состоянии Уилла консилиуме. 

Проходя внутрь палаты, Шэрон плотно закрывает дверь. Коннор на мгновение напрягается, но тут же заставляет себя расслабиться.

В конце-концов, нового разговора не избежать. 

Впрочем, Гудвин — надо отдать ей должное, — не спешит и с места в карьер разговор не начинает.

— Как он? — интересуется она, подходя поближе к койке и смотря показатели на мониторах. 

Они с Мэгги даже делают это одинаково, — усмехается про себя Коннор. Вслух же просто спокойно произносит:

— В себя ещё не приходил.

— Ладно, пусть поспит. — Роудсу после всей нервотрепки уже кажется, или в её голосе правда мелькает облегчение? 

Шэрон начинает оглядываться в поисках стула присесть, и Коннор подрывается было со своего кресла, чтобы уступить место (джентльменские привычки и простая вежливость неискоренимы), но глава лишь отмахивается от его попыток встать и садится на свободный стул.

— Доктору Холстеду не помешает поспать. Как и вам, доктор Роудс, — иронично выгибает бровь Гудвин. — Выглядите ужасно.

— Спасибо, — шутливо реагирует на сомнительный комплимент Коннор и серьёзно отвечает. — Не получается.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Шэрон. — Тогда, думаю, не стоит откладывать то, что должно произойти, Вы согласны?

— Конечно, мисс Гудвин. Я, если честно, пришел бы сам, но…

— Не извиняйтесь, в этом нет вашей вины. Не буду распинаться, итак, расскажите, насколько всё изменилось с момента нашего разговора три месяца назад?

— Не так уж сильно, на самом деле. Вы же помните, о чём мы тогда говорили?

— Конечно, доктор Роудс, — кивает Гудвин, и в памяти послушно всплывает тот вечер, принёсший Шэрон несколько откровений.

— Так вот, дела обстоят примерно также. Мы всё ещё притираемся, и решение съехаться в этом очень сильно помогло. Не то чтобы у нас не было ссор или разногласий, — торопливо отмечает Коннор, и нежная улыбка начинает расцветать на его лице. — Но то, что уже между нами есть, что получается — велико, и продолжает расти. Конечно, речи об узаконивании пока не идет, никто из нас с этим спешить не будет. 

Роудс выдерживает паузу, собираясь с мыслями. Гудвин внимательно смотрит на него, но не говорит ни слова.

— Знаете, когда всё это, — он описывает рукой непонятную фигуру в воздухе, пытаясь выразить жестами то, на что не хватает слов, — между Уиллом и мной только начиналось, я даже представить не мог, что оно станет таким...

— Огромным? 

— _Всеобъемлющим_.

— Необычный выбор слова для описания.

Коннор хмыкает, и не сходящая с его губ легкая нежная улыбка становится чуточку польщенной.

— Нет, точнее определения не подобрать. Лучше, романтичнее — да, можно, но мои чувства именно всеобъемлющие. Я не могу отделить их от себя совсем, не могу оторвать и выбросить. Но я могу взять их за основу, воспользоваться, как опорой и поддержкой. Отношения с Уиллом дают мне силы, а не заставляют выбирать между.

— Вы, наверное, очень много думали об этом, доктор Роудс, — осторожно и мягко отмечает Гудвин после паузы.

— Не то чтобы. Я не придумывал речь, это слова от сердца, как бы избито и наиграно эта фраза не звучала.

— А доктор Холстед?

Коннор уловимо мрачнеет.

— Смею надеяться, что это взаимно. Ему тоже нелегко в некоторых моментах, у нас разные истории, характеры. У каждого свой багаж ошибок, пусть и мы похожи в чем-то. Но сейчас надо пройти через то, что случилось. 

— Боитесь загадывать? — понимающе спрашивает Шэрон тут же.

— Да, — Коннор переводит взгляд на лежащего без сознания Уилла и немного неожиданно для самого себя добавляет. — И боюсь, и загадываю, и надеюсь на лучшее.

Гудвин долго смотрит на Роудса, который даже не замечает этого пристального взгляда — его взор прикован к фигуре на больничной кровати. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Шэрон, снова выдержав паузу и кивая самой себе. — Вам определенно нужно будет ещё раз зайти к доктору Чарльзу, но это уже потом. Сейчас — будьте здесь.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Коннор.

Кажется, одобрение начальства для них теперь получено точно. В прошлый раз Гудвин была куда более скептична и строга.

Шэрон покидает палату так же тихо, как и пришла. 

Коннор подтаскивает кресло ещё ближе к койке, снова устраивается в нём, накрыв пледом ноги, и успевает незаметно для самого себя задремать, созерцая не столько кривые показателей на мониторах, сколько почти белое лицо, к которому постепенно возвращается привычная красивая бледность и яркость рыжих веснушек.

И едва не пропускает момент, когда мутные после долгого беспамятства карие глаза, наконец, открываются.

***

Антонио за годы работы редко посещает чувство дежавю. 

Однако сейчас он стоит в замусоренном переулке старой промзоны с явно не раз обоссаными, обшарпанными стенами и потрескавшимся бетоном над трупом молодой девушки с явными признаками насильственной смерти — и вот оно. 

Кажется, что это никогда не кончится.

Промозглый зимний ветер треплет ленты ограждения и добавляет отвратительности и без того неприятной сцене, пробираясь под куртку. Плотные джинсы тоже слабо спасают от холода, а поганая ситуация пускает по жилам озноб.

Как же иногда отвратительна его работа.

Мрачные мысли медленно одолевают Антонио, и только голос Хэнка выдергивает его из мысленной пучины.

— Антонио, ну что там?

Антонио оборачивается и видит мягкую, едва-едва различимую улыбку на губах Хэнка — если ты не знаешь, что это она, то и не поймёшь. И, несмотря на всю мрачность и тяжесть ситуации, позволяет себе так же едва заметно улыбнуться в ответ.

— Хэнк, — обращается к Войту он, обернувшись. — Говорил с экспертом: из-за состояния тела экспресс-тест результата не дал. Я отправил Рузека за ордером на ускоренный анализ, образец уже везут в лабораторию. Но я уверен, это — тоже дело рук ублюдка.

– Да, подходит по приметам — рыжая, светлая кожа, симпатичная.

Заметив появление сержанта, к Антонио и Хэнку начинают подтягиваться Холстед и Аптон, вышедшая из короткого отпуска сразу же, как узнала новости. 

Антонио тем временем продолжает, изредка сверяясь с записями в блокноте.

— Именно. Характер повреждений тот же.

— Личность установили?

— Нет. Никаких вещей или документов, окрестности ещё прочесываются.

— Сколько она мертва? 

— Часов шесть, максимум — восемь.

— Восемь часов? — переспрашивает Хэнк. — Если она была убита восемь часов назад, это значит — после того, как мы освободили Уилла. И когда Уилл находился рядом, она была ещё жива.

У Джея на скулах проявляются желваки. Антонио кладёт руку ему на плечо в жесте поддержки, и спустя несколько мгновений тот медленно выдыхает, прикрыв глаза, и благодарно кивает.

Хейли смотрит сочувствующе. Она не так давно в отделе расследований, и пока держится немного отстраненно, но ей хватает опыта не акцентировать на таких моментах внимание и ровным, деловым тоном начать доклад.

— Сержант, патрульные прочесали окрестности. Никаких следов, и никаких свидетелей. Ближайшая камера — дорожная, в трёх кварталах отсюда. Тело обнаружил бездомный и сообщил проезжающему мимо патрулю.

Антонио раздосадованно выдыхает, Хэнк качает головой. Дело становится всё хуже. Повисает тяжелая пауза, прерываемая только фоновым шумом места преступления: щелчки затвора, голоса патрульных и экспертов, шорох лент на ветру, переговоры по рации из припаркованных экипажей.

Войт переводит взгляд на Антонио, но тот опять всё понимает без слов, доставая телефон.

— Звони в Мед, — всё же отдаёт распоряжение Хэнк вслух, — пусть усилят охрану. Теперь Уилл единственный, кто может привести нас к этому ублюдку.

Антонио отходит чуть в сторону с трубкой у уха, Джей вновь длинно выдыхает и до белых костяшек сжимает кулаки, не в силах справляться с бешеным желанием найти и пристрелить виновного. Неожиданно негромкие фразы Антонио прерывает радостное "Конечно, я ему передам".

— Джей! — зовёт он коллегу. — Говорил с Мед — твой брат очнулся.

— Ну, наконец—то хорошие новости, — с явным облегчением добродушно усмехается Хэнк, глядя на то, как на глазах оживает старший Холстед. — Поехали, я отвезу. Заодно узнаем всё из первых рук. Хейли, ты за старшую. Заканчивайте здесь, встретимся в отделе.

Антонио треплет Джея, ухватив того за шею — бедняга едва успевает кинуть ключи от служебной машины Аптон. Впрочем, месть следует незамедлительно: скрип от ерзанья на кожаном сидении перебивает столь приятное урчание мощного мотора Доджа Хэнка.

Благо, что ехать недалеко. 

***

Белая обивка кресла, в котором устроился Коннор, всё же отличается от белизны больничных простыней, – к такой мысли приходит он спустя три часа дежурства у кровати Уилла. 

Господи, о чём только он не думал за это время, лишь бы не акцентировать внимание на том, что произошло. Конечно, это всё равно не способ, и столкнутся лицом к лицу с последствиями придется, но Коннор решает позволить себе хотя бы такую отсрочку. Самое главное сейчас – взглянуть в глаза Уиллу, когда он очнется.

Потому что сейчас всё зависит от того, очнется ли Уилл _другим_.

— Ты же не любишь сидеть, накрыв ноги пледом.

Коннор не верит своим ушам. Совсем свихнулся уже, — думает он.

— Готов поспорить, что сейчас ты пришёл к выводу, что совсем свихнулся, — раздается следом слабый, но настолько узнаваемый смешок.

До Коннора доходит.

— О Господи, — выдыхает он и за мгновение оказывается на ногах. — Уилл! 

Он прижимается губами ко лбу, удерживая себя от объятий. Только позволяет себе погладить Уилла по фиолетовой от кровоподтека щеке и переплести пальцы. Даже датчик пульса кажется приятной помехой.

Главное — живой.

— Ты так быстро от меня не избавишься, Роудс. 

Коннор смеется, утыкаясь носом в рыжие вихры. После принудительной стерилизации перед отправкой в операционную привычный теплый запах с ноткой апельсина едва ощущается, но он есть, его ни с чем не спутать. Глаза начинает подозрительно щипать. 

Коннор заставляет себя оторваться. Уилл всё ещё бледноват, а светлая трубка кислородного концентратора вместе с зелёной носовой капсюлей только подчеркивают это. Хотя сейчас Роудс этому рад — кислородная маска бы закрыла эту улыбку.

Господи, как же Коннор бы жил _без_ неё, если бы...

Приходится помотать головой, чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей. Что не остаётся без внимания Уилла.

— Я всё-таки влип в неприятности? — спрашивает он вроде бы шутя, но в голосе звучит тревога.

— Скажи сначала, как ты себя чувствуешь, — парирует Коннор.

— Как-то, ещё будучи в Яблоке, я отработал семь смен в приемном за неделю, а спал всего часов шесть в сумме. Вот сейчас чувствую себя ровно так же, с той разницей, что мне уже даже не двадцать два. — прикрыв глаза, проговаривает Уилл, и, сморщив нос, расшифровывает. — Голова гудит, раскалывается и отваливается одновременно. Всё тело ватное, болит тупой болью разом. — Он вздыхает и смотрит на Коннора. — Кто меня бил и сколько крови мне перелили?

Роудс, если честно, не знает, как начать этот разговор. Приходится отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

Наркотики-наркотиками, но не мог же Уилл забыть почти пятнадцать часов из жизни.

— Как вышел из метро и хотел помочь мужчине? 

Или мог.

А Коннор эти сутки с небольшим не забудет никогда. 

— Давай сначала я позвоню твоему брату, — пытается отложить неприятный разговор он и достаёт телефон, — а затем попробую объяснить.

— Нет уж, — в хриплом голосе Уилла прорезается сталь. — Говори сейчас. 

Коннор длинно выдыхает и включает служебный планшет.

— Как скажешь.

***

Эйприл налетает на него в коридоре, когда Коннор выбирается в больничный кафетерий за парочкой сэндвичей. 

Его вымотал разговор, пусть и закончившийся довольно быстро. Уилл далеко не дурак, он быстро всё схватил, с одним только но — он просто этого _не помнил_. Из его жизни просто, по сути, пропал день.

В общем, Коннору были нужны коротенькая передышка и подзарядка в виде какой-нибудь еды. В кафетерии, на удивлении, практически не оказывается народу, и Коннор уже предвкушает перекус и возвращение в палату (и даже если он тем самым нарушает гигиену в палате интенсивной терапии).

Не тут-то было.

Хорошо, Эйприл хватает ума отойти в практически неиспользуемые коридоры.

— Уилл очнулся, и ты ему всё рассказал, — она даже не пытается придать вопросительную интонацию реплике.

— Да, так и есть. 

— Я видела, что случилось в приемном, когда.. он поступил. И поэтому спрошу тебя кое о чем всего один раз.

— И что же ты хочешь знать, Эйприл.

Она щурит глаза, становясь похожей на какую-нибудь ядовитую змею из жарких тропиков и непролазных болот.

— Ты знаешь, что делаешь?

— Это ты сейчас о чем?

— Знаешь ли ты, сколько на его счету спасённых жизней? Знаешь ли ты, сколько назначенных встреч он отменил, оставаясь после смены в больнице и пытаясь найти то, что не увидел сразу? А по скольки номерам просто-напросто не перезвонил? Его душа практически безгранична, но когда-нибудь он раздаст всего себя по кусочкам и останется ни с чем.

Коннор знает ответ на этот вопрос. 

Помнит, как Уилл успокаивал его тогда в приемном покое. Как всегда подставлял плечо. Как шуткой или подколкой заставлял вынырнуть из пучины ежедневной врачебной рутины и поднять настроение. Как родной тёплый запах, не фантомный, но едва ощутимый, помогал держаться.

И всё ещё ощущает в своих руках чужую, которую сжимал, когда пытался максимально нейтральным голосом рассказать о случившемся. 

Теперь — знает.

— Я буду надеяться, что все, кому достанутся кусочки, вернут ему их в час нужды. А если нет, — повышает он голос, видя, как Эйприл хочет возразить, — моя душа уже его.

Девушка молчит. Смотрит на Коннора своими темными, практически черными глазами, внимательно и пристально. Он отвечает ей прямым и честным взглядом — прятать и скрывать ему нечего.

Видимо, то, что она видит в его, Коннора, глазах, подтверждает его слова. Она сразу как-то смягчается, неуловимо меняясь, и вот уже на её лице настоящая улыбка, а не оскал тропической гадюки.

— Тогда береги его.

Коннор улыбается в ответ. 

— Я буду. 

Остаток пути до палаты Уилла, слава Богу, проходит без происшествий.

***

Новость о пришедшем в себя Уилле облетает больницу в мгновение ока. Паломничество в палату могло быть вечным, если бы она не охранялась в том числе и приехавшими прямо с "полей" детективами из Отдела расследований.

Джей брата обнять тоже не решается. Выглядит старший из братьев Холстед ужасно, а после того, как видит пришедшего в себя Уилла, казалось, все силы его покидают, и он готов отрубится прямо стоя, как та лошадь из русского цирка из рассказа Отиса.

В итоге Джея отправляют с патрулём домой — поспать и прийти в себя. Вести допрос остаются Антонио и Хэнк, пригласив в палату доктора Руссо и мисс Гудвин.

Допроса, как такового, не выходит.

— Я мало что помню, если честно, — сразу говорит детективам Уилл.

— И всё же. Опиши что случилось до.

Лицо Холстеда принимает сосредоточенно-нахмуренное выражение. Коннор, стоящий по другую сторону кровати, чуть сжимает в ладони ладонь Уилла в жесте безмолвной поддержки, и складка меж рыжих бровей разглаживается.

— Я выходил из метро и увидел, как недалеко девушка пыталась помочь мужчине, которому стало плохо, — спокойно вспоминает Уилл. — Видимо, что-то с сердцем, он характерно хватался за грудь слева. Я подошел, представился, предложил осмотреть. Там ещё была девушка. Она всё порывалась позвонить в 911, а мужчина отказывался, говорил, что сейчас пройдёт.

— У него действительно что-то с сердцем? — тут же уточняет Антонио, прекратив записывать показания и внимательно смотря на Уилла.

Тот лишь качает головой.

— Не знаю. Я едва начал осмотр, как почувствовал укол куда-то под лопатку, а потом — темнота.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Только ощущение, что спал и будто мёрз, но не мог проснутся.

— Вы были правы, доктор Руссо, — вздыхает Шэрон. Нарколог только разводит руками, принимая завуалированный комплимент.

— Погодите, — спохватывается Коннор, — а девушка, которую нашли сегодня днём? Она.. тоже?

Антонио и Хэнк мрачнеют. 

— Да, — кивает Войт. — Рыжая, около двадцати пяти. Изнасилована и заколота, нашёл бездомный в промзоне.

Антонио быстро открывает на телефоне фото.

— Узнаёшь? — показывает он Уиллу.

— Кажется, да, — хмурит брови тот. Все присутствующие в палате непроизвольно вздрагивают. — Есть фото в профиль?

Антонио молча смахивает пальцем по экрану, перелистывая снимки.

— Да, я узнаю её. Это девушка, что хотела вызвать скорую. Серая куртка, шапка, было довольно темно, но это точно она.

Хэнк и Антонио переглядываются. За столько лет работы вместе зачастую им уже не нужны слова — достаточно посмотреть друг другу в глаза.

— Звони, — только и кивает Хэнк, хотя Антонио, уже набрав нужный номер, подносит трубку к уху. Кивнув в ответ Доусон выходит из палаты, отдавая распоряжения.

Хэнк тоже задерживается в палате ненадолго.

— Спасибо, Уилл, — он пожимает руку и обращается по имени: жест поддержки, благодарности и прощания одновременно. — Если что-то вспомнишь ещё — звони. А пока за тобой присмотрят наши ребята.

Младший Холстед отвечает Войту очень знакомым серьёзным взглядом.

— Поймайте этого сукиного сына, Хэнк. 

— Слово Хэнка Войта.

В больничном лифте, пользуясь толпой людей, Антонио под предлогом нажатия кнопки на панели, мимолетно скользит по руке Хэнка. Столь ненавязчивая, едва уловимая ласка чуть приглушает кипящий в Хэнке гнев и утихомиривает холодную ярость, застилающую глаза и мешающую четко мыслить. Он чуть поворачивает голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд Антонио, но тот смотрит на раздвижные двери лифта.

И уже в машине, пристегнув ремень безопасности, говорит:

— Обещаю, тебе не придется брать своё слово обратно.

Войт очень легко позволяет себе улыбнуться.

— Я знаю.

***

Слово Хэнк держит.

Когда они с Антонио приезжают в участок, там собираются все, кроме Джея, принудительно отправленного домой. Хэнк по праву гордится своим отделом, пусть и не перестаёт на них покрикивать и подчас едва удерживается от того, чтобы надрать всем уши (хотя по большей части это касается каких-то жизненных перипетий, а не рабочих моментов).

Поэтому их ждут накопанная и разложенная по полочкам ребятами информация и несколько рабочих версий.

Которые всё равно отбрасываются в сторону перед фактами, что им сообщают из лаборатории и регистрирующих органов.

По итогу расследования "Любителем Рыженьких" оказывается дуэт: тридцативосьмилетний мужчина и двадцатисемилетняя женщина, оба уроженцы Нью-Йорка. Букет психических заболеваний у него тянется с ранних лет и семьи — англичанин-отец избивал мать-ирландку, приехавшую в погоне за американской мечтой по студенческой визе. Женщина также состоит на учете у психиатра — бредовое расстройство и ОКР. 

Короткая консультация с лейтенантом Бейсон и детективом Роллинз подтверждает: после того, как парочка не закончила с Уиллом, мужчина вышел из себя и провернул всю схему с напарницей (возможно — любовницей). Бонусом из лаборатории приходят полные результаты вскрытия последней жертвы: восьмая неделя беременности, ДНК плода совпадает с одной из последних жертв.

Судьба проводит забавные параллели: у мужчины действительно оказываются проблемы с сердцем, но в прошлом: его оперировал в тогда только открывшемся Чикаго Мед доктор Дауни, показывая на практике тогда ещё хирургу-травматологу Коннору Роудсу аспекты операций на сердце. Наставник Коннора действительно был непревзойденным кардиохирургом, и после замены сердечного клапана использовать во многом излеченный недуг в качестве приманки становится очень просто.

Адреса находятся быстро: как честные граждане, эти двое даже не пытались прятаться, исправно платя налоги и посещая предписанных специалистов. Только дом, где всё происходило, был куплен на фальшивую личность. Для пробивания лица по базе требуется всего пара минут — и четыре служебные машины в сопровождении пяти патрульных выезжают по душу насильника.

В официальном рапорте о задержании упоминается, что Джей Холстед во время погони за подозреваемым вынужден применить оружие в целях самозащиты. Два выстрела в грудь и один в голову списывают на срабатывание армейской привычки. Комиссия выносит вердикт, что с учетом личности преступника действия детектива Холстеда не являются превышением самообороны, а штатный психолог участка выписывает ему дополнительную неделю отпуска. Дело закрывается за смертью виновных, никому не нужно свидетельствовать в суде, улики отправляются в архив.

Своему младшему брату Джей рассказывает это лично. 

И стискивает Уилла в объятиях так, что тот орёт немедленно отпустить его и ещё минут десять пытается отдышаться.

***

Иногда отсутствие воспоминаний — благо. 

Иногда наоборот. Воображение играет с нами злую шутку, даже если человек не склонен к безумным фантазиям и не столько впечатлителен.

Уилла накрывает спустя час после ухода брата и его коллег.

Это не паническая атака и не приступ истерики. Это-то что-то между, и Коннор безумно рад, что остался с Уиллом, предпочтя больничные документы и сомнительный комфорт кресла в палате интенсивной терапии двуспальной кровати с ортопедическим матрасом и простыням высокой плотности.

Всё равно он бы не смог уснуть дома. Да и здесь он нужнее.

Поэтому и реагирует сразу, как замечает, что Уилла накрывает. И делает то же самое, что когда-то очень давно по ощущениям — и не очень на самом деле — Уилл делал для него.

Он мягко накрывает своей ладонью побелевшие костяшки стиснутых вместе с простынью пальцев и аккуратно приобнимает вздрагивающего от беззвучных всхлипов Уилла.

— Не надо говорить, — голос Коннора звучит непривычно глухо. — Просто дыши, — ласково говорит он.

Датчик пульсометра начинает предостерегающе пищать, указывая на резкое повышение значений. Уилл дышит судорожно, с присвистами, по щекам чертят мокрые дорожки слёзы. Коннор ощущает столь любимый тёплый запах с нотами апельсина уже куда четче, чем когда Уилл только очнулся, и решается всё же обнять.

Уилл обнимает Коннора в ответ, утыкаясь носом в шею и глухо всхлипывая. Грудь ходит ходуном, что-то похожее на скулеж прорывается наружу. У Коннора обрывается сердце видеть таким разбитым Уилла, но он тверд и неподвижен как скала, только чуть заметно и мерно поглаживает широкими ладонями Уилла по спине, стараясь не задеть свежие швы, и следит краем глаза за показаниями аппаратуры.

Хорошо что следит — за больными в интенсивной присматривают куда строже. Охрана у палаты тоже играет на руку — все шторы плотно задернуты, патрульные сидят снаружи. Их никто не тревожит, только дежурная медсестра заглядывает — она явно проверила показатели на мониторах сестринского поста отделения интенсивной терапии. Но, стоит ей бесшумно заглянуть, она сразу всё понимает и жестом показав, что зайдёт позже, также бесшумно покидает палату.

Захваченный волной эмоций Уилл этого не замечает. Пережитая истерика вымотала его, но размыкать объятия он не спешит. Не только потому, что ещё не пришёл в себя. Коннор иногда в мыслях — а иногда нет — называет Уилла тактильным рыжим чудом. Оказалось, что младший Холстед — обнимашкоманьяк, просто хорошо скрывающий это.

Отказывать в этом Уиллу Коннор не намерен, но тот уже клюёт носом. Чтобы там кто не говорил, но сон — действительно лучшее лекарство, пусть не всегда для душевных ран. 

Уилл засыпает с улыбкой на лице. Руку Коннора он не отпускает даже во сне.

Ну ничего, Коннор потом отыграется.


	2. Бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 500 слов ностальгии по этим двум.  
> Когда-нибудь я решусь пересмотреть первые три сезона и досмотреть шоу хотя бы до момента ухода Коннора. А пока - вот так.

Какое-то время этого хватает. Тереться друг о друга, перекатываться по постели так, чтобы один оказался сверху, а другой – снизу. Скользить ладонями, ласкать и пробовать на вкус. Заново на практике выяснять, как трогать правильно, проверять ответную реакцию. Заново открываться друг другу. Раздвигать границы и рисовать на теле карту новых мест.

Пока, наконец, не становится мало, и Коннор решается прервать кажущийся приятно-бесконечным поцелуй и задать вопрос.

Сегодня — ровно три месяца, как Уилла выписали из больницы после нападения. Три месяца странной натянутости и какого-то тревожного ожидания — для Коннора. Чем были эти три месяца для Уилла — неизвестно. Все раны на теле зажили, лишь несколько из этого множества остались шрамами на светлой коже, но что у Уилла на душе — не знает, пожалуй, никто. Даже психотерапевт, которого Холстеду предписано посещать.

После выписки всё вернулось на круги своя почти сразу же — за исключением того, что Коннору пришлось вспоминать подзабытое искусство делать перевязки. Он не сомневался в мастерстве медсестер из МЕДа, но доверить им это почему-то не мог. Уилл забавно шипел в некоторые моменты, но пациентом был благодарным и смирным.

Ещё, пока Уилл на больничном, у них появляется привычка звонить друг другу в свободную минуту: они мало говорят, больше слушают дыхание друг друга под бубнеж телевизора на фоне — со стороны Уилла, или приглушенный дверью ординаторской гомон больницы — со стороны Коннора. Они становятся ближе и в плане физическом — обнимать и касаться друг друга теперь столь же обыденная вещь, как налить вторую чашку кофе, когда наливаешь себе.

Внешне Уилл ведет себя совершенно нормально, Коннор даже не припоминает, чтобы тот просыпался от кошмаров или плохо спал после происшествия. Но что-то всё равно настораживает, заставляет напрягаться. Коннор доверяет своему чутью, и поэтому ждет, пусть и сам не знает, чего: Уилл выздоравливает, возвращается к работе и, как обычно, пашет как проклятый на сменах, отдавая практически всего себя. Практически — потому что теперь чуть-чуть всегда оставляет для Коннора.

Вопрос секса повисает открытым. Первое время после выписки было не до этого, а потом как-то так и осталось, разве что прочно укоренилась новая привычка чаще касаться друг друга. Не то чтобы они трахались как кролики до, да и близость постепенно вернулась, пусть они и не доходили до самого главного, но разрядку получали. Коннор не знал, что же всё-таки у Уилла внутри, как он отнесется к полноценному акту теперь — даже просто да или нет, уж с позициями они разберутся. 

И Коннор не смеет на него давить, а потому и прерывается, задавая этот вопрос. Он потерпит, если Уилл не готов. Хотя видят Боги, сколько сил Коннору стоит остановиться.

— Мы зайдём сегодня дальше? 

— Нет, — отвечает Уилл.

У Коннора внутри всё обрывается. Поспешил, не заметил, облажался, — успевают промелькнуть мысли в голове, как Уилл тихо смеется, ласково улыбаясь.

— Мы не зайдём дальше пока ты не сбреешь свою отвратительную бороду, Роудс. Совсем не горю желанием исцарапать бедра твоими зарослями! 

На какие-то секунды Роудс подвисает, осмысливая услышанное. Вспоминает, как Уилл жаловался на новый, ещё по фабричному жесткий хирургический костюм и повышенную чувствительность шрамов, и что у них обоих завтра выходной.

А потом устраивает Уиллу такой _роуд_ , что отпадают все сомнения и страхи.

***  
Бороду Коннор всё же сбривает. Но только после того, как доказывает Уиллу на практике, что его — ухоженная, между прочим, — борода не царапает, а доставляет только приятные ощущения. 

Шрам на внутренней стороне молочного бедра ему в этом помогает.

_end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road - (англ.) дорога, рейд; синоним raid - (англ.) рейд, внезапное нападение.  
> Кривенький каламбур с произношением фамилии Коннора х)


End file.
